There Was Once When
by Renji4eva
Summary: A collection of One-shots and Drabbles. Ratings may vary.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello!

Firstly, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or faved!

To my first **Guest** reviewer - Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

To my second and third **Guest** reviewers – "Lame" and "This is stupid." is not constructive criticism (which I accept). I can't help it if the story didn't follow the path you wanted, but the end result is how I wanted it to be and I'm happy with it. You're Ichiruki(s) on the wrong side of the website, methinks. 'Nuff said.

**EDIT**: **REALLY BAD NEWS! Thanks to this group called Eliminator, I had to take down my two song-fics (the two chapters of this collection that were originally there). Apparently, this website doesn't allow lyrics to be used in fics. I don't know if it will be possible to rewrite the fics (without the lyrics) but I will try! :) Thanks a LOT again for reviewing, faving and following! **

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

Rating: K,

Warnings: Slightly Crack-ish.

ICHIHIME

This one-shot/drabble is what happens when you have free-time, internet access and maybe some sugar to add on to it.

Apologies for the long author's note!

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

'You're a pansy, Ichigo, plain and simple.'

'Shut up! No one asked you, you pineapple!'

'No, Renji. He's just pathetic.'

'Rukia!'

'Kurosaki, for how long are you planning to ignore your feelings for Inoue-san?' the black-haired man asked as he pushed up his glasses and their tall Mexican friend nodded in agreement with the question.

'My fee – None of your business!'

* * *

**Monday**

She told him, 'Ohayo Kurosaki-kun!'

He replied with 'Babe, your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon.'

Jaws dropped. Brows furrowed. Then there were a few odd smirks.

The bell rang and they all settled down.

Ochi sensei came in and wondered why Inoue Orihime had fainted on the floor.

* * *

**Tuesday**

School had just got over.

They were the last two students left in the classroom.

He had an enigmatic look on his face as he stared at into space.

'Kurosaki-kun?' she asked, worried if there was something wrong with him.

'Your body is 65% water and I'm thirsty.'

She blinked, blushed and stammered.

'W-Well, I-I'm sure we can find you some juice or – '

'That's alright. Forget it.' He said, running his hand through his hair as he left. She noticed that his ears were curiously red.

* * *

**Wednesday**

The P.E. teacher's whistle blew and the students took a break. She sat on the bench with the rest of her friends, thankful to be wearing shorts in the awful heat.

The basketball he'd been chasing rolled over to her.

'Here you go, Kurosaki-kun.' She said, handing it to him with a smile.

'Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Because you have a pretty sweet ass.'

He went home with a black eye, cracked ribs and the pain that comes with being kicked in the crotch, courtesy of Arisawa Tatsuki.

* * *

**Thursday**

She was solving a hard Math problem in the library when he walked past her.

'Don't frown. You don't know who could be falling in love with your smile.'

She gasped and fell out of her chair in shock, her cheeks bright red.

* * *

**Friday, after school**

She was looking over the balcony on the rooftop. Most of the students had already left but she liked to come up here sometimes. With Tatsuki absent that day due to karate practice, she was alone.

She turned and saw him behind her.

She finally gathered her courage and asked him, 'Um, Kurosaki-kun, for these past days you've been saying , er, some things – '

'They're pick-up lines, Inoue.' He sighed. He looked very frustrated and oddly relieved.

'I-I see. Um, that, why?' she mentally berated herself for not even being able to form a proper question.

'I lost a bet against Renji and Rukia. They would choose a pick-up line every day and I had to say it. I wasn't allowed to explain anything until you asked.'

'Oh.' She couldn't help but feel disappointed. She'd hoped that maybe, just maybe, he could have actually returned her feelings.

'Inoue?'

'Yes, Kurosaki-kun?'

'Because of you, I laugh a lot harder, scowl a little less and smile a lot more.'

He looked so serious, his chocolate brown eyes staring at her. He said those words as if they were the absolute truth and she wished he wouldn't. It broke her heart. She would give anything for it to be true.

'R-Right. Thank you, Kurosaki-kun.'

She turned, wanting nothing more but to get away before he saw the wetness in her eyes. His hand came up to hold her wrist, stopping her.

'That wasn't a pick-up line.' He said and her eyes widened.

She faced him again as he said:

'And neither is this. I will stop loving you when an apple grows from a mango tree on the 30th of February.'

'Eh?'

He took a deep breath, looked straight into her eyes and said what he had wanted to for so long.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' She said, a brilliant smile on her face.

He bent his head and kissed her. Her eyes went wide before she melted against him. Her hands came up around his neck as he pulled her closer, his arms around her waist.

'Ne, Kurosaki-kun?' she asked a little while later as he walked her home.

'Yeah?'

'U-Um, are you accepting applications for girlfriend?'

He stared at her. She was blushing heavily and nervously gripping the edge of her skirt.

He took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

'Not anymore. You're hired.'

* * *

A/N: There it is! I hope you liked it! :)

No flames please!

Lemme know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello!

Thanks for reviewing, following and faving!

Short Drabble. Coz I can't get it out of my head ;)

Rating: K

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

It was a routine.

Every morning.

He knew how to do it himself.

She knew he did.

He was a grown man, wasn't he?

And he knew that she knew.

Yet he asked her to do it, whispering embarrassing things the whole while.

Her hands rested on his strong chest and she could feel the rhythm of his heartbeat through his shirt.

She eyed the strap of material that went around his neck, tugged at the end that was in her fingers and pulled the knot in place.

Looking up at his handsome face, she finally asked him.

'Ichigo, why do you want me to tie your tie every morning?'

He smirked.

She blinked in surprise as he immediately captured her within his arms, hands resting on her hips.

'So that I can do this.' He murmured against her lips, his simple but unexpected gesture making her shiver and blush even after being married for two years now.

Her questioning ended with that.

In fact, it was as if the discussion never took place.

For the next day, he asked her again.

And as usual, she obliged.

She _did_ love her routine mornings after all.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Tada! Hope you liked it!

First drabble. Be nice please!

Lemme know your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello!

Thanks for your wonderful reviews everyone! Thanks for faving and following too!

This is my new piece - An Ichihime poem.

Just read till the end, please!

* * *

.

.

It's been a while

I see his smile

And it's sad that I feel so foul

Just because it's not your scowl

.

He chuckles quietly

And speaks politely

But your loud laughter is left behind

Along with your favorite curses in my mind

.

And I want to love him

And I think I love him

But I know it's not true

Because he's not you

.

I agreed to date him one day

Because I listened to what my friends had to say

They told me to let you go

I tried harder than you would know

.

He tries to be funny and I fake a grin

While I see the mess I'm in

I think he knows how I really feel

Yet he'll still take this crappy deal

.

And I want to love him

And I think I love him

But I know it's not true

Because he's not you

.

And then he finally gives up

And I'm crying in the rain

Standing alone under a streetlight

Sobbing out my pain

.

Because I can't deny it

I thought that we were supposed to be

And you'll probably never know, Kurosaki-kun

Just how much you mean to me

.

And as I'm wishing

For a miracle to take place

You appear right there

In front of my face

.

I open my mouth

But you don't let me speak

You say how come I didn't notice

That for so long I've made your knees go weak

.

I blink and stare

And I gape like a fool

Even with your orange hair plastered to your face

You look so very cool

.

My face is on fire and oh so red

Just from hearing what you said

And I'm totally frozen

As your hand grabs the side of my head

.

My blush deepens when

Your forehead touches mine

It's such a cheesy thing to think

But that simple gesture is so divine

.

You say, 'Stupid girl,

How could you not know?

You are the center of my world

And I love you so.'

.

My biggest smile

Stretches my cheeks

I think it'll stay there

For at least a few weeks

.

The next moment

Your hot mouth is on my lips

And I'm having trouble breathing

With your hands on my hips

.

We finally break apart for air

Your fingers are still in my hair

I breathlessly say, 'Me too,

Ichigo, I love you, too.'

.

And now I don't want to love him

And I know I never did

This is a beautiful start,

You're the only one in my heart

The one thing that'll be forever true

Is that Ichigo, I love you.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Me 3 Happy Endings! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again!

**Surrabelle **– Thanks for your review for chapter 1! I'm glad you liked it!

No love for chapter 3, everyone? I was quite sad that my poem didn't merit any reviews . . .

Anyway, I had written this a while back and decided to post it. This one-shot here is for my love of confessions and happy endings :)

Rating: K

Warnings: Fluffy, cheesy. Add some more fluffy to that.

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

'So, are you going to or not? This is a very important matter. I'm sure even an imbecile like you can understand that.'

'Can it, Ishida!'

'Seriously, Kurosaki. It's high time.'

'For what?!'

The Quincy pushed his glasses up and gave the orange-head a stern glare.

'For you to confess your feelings to Inoue-san.'

'I don't want to risk it! I-I mean she's just a good friend!'

'Too late.'

'Oi Chad!' he desperately yelled out to his silent friend, 'Say something!'

'Go for it, Ichigo. Good Luck.'

This speech was followed by a thumbs up from the tall guy.

'B-but - ! What - ? Chad - ?' he sputtered.

'We're getting late for class. Let's leave, Sado-kun.'

'Muh.'

'Goddamit, Ishida! I'm not done with you! And stop spouting crap like that!'

* * *

'Tatsuki-chan!' the auburn-haired girl whined, 'Don't say that!'

'Really Orihime! It's about time you confessed to him!'

'Eep! Not so loud! Someone might hear . . . 'she looked around nervously and continued, 'It's true that I love Kurosaki- kun, but I-I don't want to spoil our friendship . . . '

She meant it, but she wished there was some way that she could gather enough courage to speak out her heart's desire. Some way that he could see her feelings.

'Hmph. That's what you always say.'

The Goddess of Karakura High turned the full force of her puppy dog pout on her best friend. The karate champion let out a frustrated sigh.

'Fine, I won't tell him.'

* * *

'Thank you, Kurosaki-kun.' she said as they exited the classroom. Tatsuki had said that she had karate practice and literally ordered him to walk Orihime home.

'It's no problem, Inoue.' He said and along with his usual scowl, he wore a small smile. Though she doubted he noticed it.

Somehow, over their battles and adventures, he'd fallen for the auburn-haired. Of course, he'd only realized it about two months ago.

They walked through the courtyard and out the school gates when she froze.

There, on the opposite wall, in big, bold, spray-painted orange letters was a proclamation.

INOUE ORIHIME LOVES KUROSAKI ICHIGO.

She was suddenly aware of all the eyes on her. Whispers buzzed around them.

'C'mon' a gruff voice beside her said and her eyes widened as Ichigo took her hand and started walking away from there.

* * *

They finally stopped outside the Kurosaki Clinic.

'Hmm?' she asked wordlessly.

'I didn't realize where we were going . . . Force of habit.'

'Oh.'

'Inoue, you don't need to be worried about that.'

She nodded.

'I won't let anybody make fun of you. You know that, right?'

'Of course, Kurosaki-kun.'

Her gaze was still fixed on the ground. He hated seeing her so upset.

'Does it bother you that much?' he asked, his voice low.

She hadn't wanted this to happen. But now that it had . . . Was this the push she needed?

'Only because it's true. I love you, Ichigo.' she said. She was looking straight into his eyes, her cheeks red and her hands fiddling with her skirt.

Time stood still. He could see each leaf that fluttered by, hear the roar of the wind in his ears.

The next second, her eyes grew impossibly wide as he lowered his head to kiss her.

He pulled back – too soon in her opinion – and grinned at her.

'Well, that's a relief. I love you too, Orihime.'

She gave him a brilliant smile as she threw her arms around his neck.

'What?' he asked as she giggled.

'Nothing. I'm happy.'

'Me too.'

He pulled back to look at her and she closed the gap between their faces to press their lips together. This kiss was deeper and longer than the last, making both their faces red.

'Y-you're a good kisser.' She said shyly.

'I know.' He smirked and then realized something. 'Wait. Who were you comparing me to?! Hime?!'

She had already run to the end of the street before she called out, 'No one!' and playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

He watched her go before he remembered that it was him who was supposed to be walking her home. He was about to go after her when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and turned to look at a familiar whiskered face.

'I'm so proud of you, Ichigo my boy.'

Aw hell, no.

* * *

The next day, a single line was added to the graffiti.

AND HE LOVES HER TOO.

The small group of friends, including the orange headed couple stood there, looking at it.

'I wonder who did this . . . 'Tatsuki said, 'Well actually we're lucky that he or she did. It's vandalism but in this case I'll support it. You both were driving us crazy with your repressed hormones.'

'Hey!' Ichigo yelled as a blushing Orihime tried to hide her face.

'Oh shut up. I really, really want to thank that person.'

'It's no big deal. They're a cute couple.'

'_CHAD?!_'

* * *

A/N: Ufufufufufufu! That was fun . . . I hope you liked it! Lemme know your thoughts!

P.S.: I do not condone vandalism. It is bad, very, very bad. Good children don't do ba- *gets punched*

Ow.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Short drabble. Because my own lack of updates was bothering me :)

* * *

.

.

It's cold.

And wet.

And dirty and muddy and a lot of other unpleasant things.

The pounding rain beats a staccato rhythm on my head.

My orange hair, plastered to my forehead, still manages to be considered spiky by normal standards.

A familiar giggle echoes from in front of me and the lovely auburn-haired princess – _my princess_ – grabs my hand and pulls me along.

I will never know what was it that possessed her to take a walk in this kind of weather. And that too without an umbrella.

She jumps like a mischievous kid, with a light skip in her step and a disgruntled grimace takes over my face right before the dreaded puddle water splashes against my ankles and feet.

It's cold. And wet. And dirty and muddy and a lot of other unpleasant things.

But her brilliant, vivacious smile as she turns back to look at me is worth going through all of that.

.

.

* * *

A/N: There it is! Hope you liked it. Lemme know your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello again!

**Based on** the Song: Speak Now by Taylor Swift.

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

Just read till the end please! It's not angsty or tragic, I promise!

**Edit**: This one-shot was originally Chapter 2 of this collection. I removed the lyrics and edited the story. To all those who have read it before – Hope you guys still like it!

And to those of you who haven't – Enjoy!

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

It was really happening. She was sitting at a wedding. His wedding. And someone else was the bride. She would have been happy to die without ever seeing this day, the day all her worst fears being played out live. And she had a front row seat. Her one true love, whom she had sworn to love for five lifetimes, Kurosaki Ichigo, was getting married to one of her best friends, Kuchiki Rukia.

**_._**

**_._**

She said she wasn't going to attend. She shouldn't even be here. But she couldn't stay away. She needed to confirm the truth that was breaking her heart with her own eyes. And besides, everyone else was here. Even the ever stoic and serious Kuchiki Byakuya had made an appearance for the event and actually allowing it to take place in the human world. She watched as Kurosaki Isshin sat next to a grinning Urahara, the rest of their shinigami and human group chatting with cheerful faces. Even Tatsuki-chan. That hurt. She noticed that Abarai-kun wasn't there. Maybe he had decided to remain absent. Just like she should have.

**_._**

**_._**

Rukia's loud voice (though the words 'He is so not getting away with this!' intermixed with curses seemed weird) could just be heard above the din in the hall. From where she was sitting, a crack in the door allowed her to see a whining Yuzu and a bugged Karin. The twins were bridesmaids, of course. Rukia had stayed with them for so long and they'd become very close.

**_._**

**_._**

His usual scowl was even more pronounced on his face. He was displeased and irritated and it showed. He never did like such kind of dressy events. She longed to smooth out his brow but knew that she couldn't. And after today, she would never have the right to.

**_._**

**_._**

Ah! How different it could have been. All the endless possibilities. All the different scenarios she had imagined . . . Her, confessing in a whisper, face red and thundering heartbeat . . . Him, maybe, just maybe accepting her feelings and possibly returning them . . . But those were just fleeting dreams after all. The reality was in front of her.

**_._**

**_._**

The melody that played seemed mournful. Well at least to her. As if even the notes knew the unbearably heavy feeling that was barely contained in her heart.

**_._**

**_._**

She wished she could hide. Better to hide and be invisible than to have all her friends see her there and pity her. But today, oddly, she hadn't even seen a single glimpse of anything that indicated that they felt sorry for her. In fact, Rangiku-san had even asked her why she wasn't more cheerful. It hurt. It hurt so much.

**_._**

**_._**

Some time back, she'd received a letter from Rukia.

_Dear Orihime,_

_It's happening, it's really happening. I'm getting married. To him. I couldn't believe it when he proposed. God, I've liked him for ages and it literally took him years to finally realize. You know how thick-headed and dense that idiot is! I accepted, of course. Even with that stupid bright hair of his, he's so handsome. . ._

_I'd love for you to be my maid of honor. Let me know._

_Hugs and Chappies!_

_Rukia_

Every time she picked up that letter, she could see the imprints of her fallen teardrops from when she'd first read it. She had replied, making excuses about being busy with work and not being able to attend. A few days later she'd got a reply.

_Hey Orihime,_

_Fine, I understand. You don't __**have**__ to come. It's alright if you can't._

_Rukia_

And after all that, she still had. She sickened herself.

**_._**

**_._**

Rukia had always been graceful. She looked nothing less than the Kuchiki princess that she was as she glided down the aisle. Everything about her fluid movements screamed dignity and royalty.

**_._**

**_._**

It was so simple. One line, really.

'_Ne, Kurosaki-kun, you wish it was me, don't you?_'

If only she could gather the strength to actually ask that question.

Finally, finally, she relented and admitted to the feelings of her heart which she had tried so desperately to lock away. She loved him and only him. And she would, forever. _So, Kurosaki-kun, please, please, don't. Don't say yes._

**_._**

**_._**

Everyone seemed to be getting restless, but she had no idea why.

**_._**

**_._**

'Well, we're a bit behind schedule so let's get this out of the way,' the priest (who was Shinji and no one said that the man was known for his dignified and proper manners) joked, 'If anybody has a reason that these two not be wed, then speak now . . . '

**_._**

**_._**

The strange – of course it was strange. Why would anyone laugh at that? – snickering that had been going through the crowd abruptly stopped as she stood up.

**_._**

**_._**

She didn't know the kind of look everyone had on their faces, for the crowd had melted away in her vision. He was all she could see.

'Inoue . . . 'he muttered.

'Kuchiki-san, I'm sorry.' She said, but didn't spare her friend even a glance. The orange-haired man in front of her was her sole focus.

'Ichigo, I love you.'

Leaving him stunned, she turned, meaning to run down the aisle and out the door. But a hand around her arm stopped her.

She was whirled around and the next thing she knew, Kurosaki Ichigo was kissing her.

If her eyes would have been any wider they would have popped out of her head. But the moment passed and almost as if it was always meant to happen, her eyes drifted shut and she melted into his strong embrace.

Their kiss was long, slow, sweet and passionate.

He finally lifted his head up at the wolf-whistles from the crowd and let her breathe.

'I've waited years to hear you say that.' He said, his molten chocolate eyes fixed on hers.

'Yeah, Orihime, it's about time.' She turned her head to see Rukia smirking at her.

'By the way, I hope you weren't apologizing because you thought that I was getting married to this idiot here.' The black-haired woman grinned knowingly. (Ichigo's indignant 'Hey!' went unnoticed).

'B-But your letter! You said – ' she blurted, confused.

'Seriously, Orihime. Every "him" who is described as handsome doesn't automatically refer to Ichigo.'

Rukia wasn't the only one smirking at this point. Really, Rangiku and Tatsuki were kind of scaring her.

'Eh? But if you both aren't getting married then – '

'Yo!' a deep voice interrupted her and a familiar tattoeed, red-headed man joined them. 'What did I miss?'

The next moment, there were several sounds of a person being hit. Badly.

'RENJI, YOU IDIOT!" Rukia thundered, 'HOW COULD YOU BE LATE TO YOUR OWN WEDDING?!'

The crowd roared with laughter.

Ichigo took advantage of the distraction to put his arms around the auburn-haired healer and grin at her as he whispered in her ear.

'_So glad you were around when they said speak now._'

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Did I manage to surprise you? I hope so! Hope you guys liked this fic!

Lemme know your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Typical, Cliché, Fluffy. You have been warned. I just really wanted to cheer for Ichihime on Valentine's Day :)

Title: Dear Kurosaki-kun,

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

The auburn-haired girl quietly hummed to herself as the teacher droned on in the background, much like any other day. Except that today wasn't any other day. Today was the one day of the year that she eagerly awaited, desperately feared and then, tried hard to forget on an annual basis – Valentine's Day.

She sighed wistfully as a familiar argument sprung up in her mind and she crushed it down as she usually did. '_We're friends, nakama, classmates. No matter my feelings on the subject, that is all we are and no matter how much I wish otherwise, that is probably all we will ever be._'

There it was once more. That word. _Probably._

Try as she might, she still held out a small hope. The hope that just wouldn't go away, no matter what she did. Sometimes, she felt like a stuck cassette player that simply would not move forward.

She idly traced her fingers in vague patterns over the blank paper in front of her. She'd heard that writing something down can make you feel better about it. Maybe it could help her stifle some of her unrequited longing?

People usually kept journals but she felt that that would just be an extension of holding onto something, which would defeat the purpose of the whole exercise. She always felt lighter after telling Tatsuki her problems. But she didn't want to burden her friend again. She made up her mind and began to write.

.

.

_Dear Kurosaki-kun,_

_It is selfish of me to do this, but I have to tell you this. The first confession I ever made went something like this – _

_'I had so much I wanted to do . . . I wanted to be a school teacher and an astronaut and open a cake shop and go to Mr. Donut and say, "Give me one of everything!" and go to Baskin Robin's and say, "Give me everything!"_

_Oh, if only I had five lifetimes! Then I could be from five different towns, stuff myself with five lifetime's worth of food and have five different jobs . . . and fall in love with the same person.'_

_You know, Kurosaki-kun, the first confession I ever made went unheard and unnoticed. But after all, it wasn't your fault that you were asleep. :)_

_It's so funny, ne, Kurosaki-kun? My hands are shaking while I'm writing this, even though I know that I'll never send it to you. But there is a part of me that wishes that you knew, that makes me peek over my shoulder to check that no one saw this just so that I can sneak a glance at you, that thinks that maybe, just maybe, what if?_

_And though you might never know it, Kurosaki-kun, there is a truth that will never change._

_I love you._

_And we are just nakama, but that is somehow enough for me, because I would never want to lose what we have chasing for something that may never be. _

_So, this time I won't spend yet another February the 14th pining for something that I don't have but instead enjoying what I do. _

_Happy Valentine's Day, Kurosaki-kun!_

_Love,_

_Orihime._

_._

_._

There was an odd feeling, as if a weight had been lifted from her as she folded her finished letter once in the middle. Just then, the bell rang loudly, startling her. She jolted and the contents of her desk fell to the floor. The rest of the class swept past her in a hurry since they had P.E. next. She fell to her knees, scrambling for her things and unceremoniously stuffing them into her bag as her best friend called out for her to hurry up.

The orange-haired shinigami bent over a side of his desk to reach for his bag when Orihime went by him in a hurry and unnoticed by her, a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. She was out the door before he could call out to her. Shrugging, he picked it up and was about to stuff it into his pocket to return it later when two words caught his attention.

.

.

_Dear Kurosaki-kun,_

_._

_._

* * *

Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could she have been so careless?! She knew she had put it in her bag, so why wasn't it there?!

'_Deep breaths, Orihime._' She tried to calm herself to no avail.

She anxiously pulled open the door of the classroom and almost wept in joy at the sight of the letter. Only then did she register that it was in the hands of the one person she would never want it to be and said person's _gorgeous_ amber eyes were fixed on her in surprise.

'Inoue . . . 'he began and she started.

Eep. Rebooting system.

'Inoue, this – '

_Overload! Overload! Abandon ship!_

'Inoue, wait!'

* * *

Solitude? Check.

Good enough place to hide? Check.

Abject mortification and blush attack held back? Eh . . . not so much.

She stood in a quiet and less-visited corner of the library as she tried to gain control of her frazzled thoughts. Out of all the people that could have got it, of course, it just _had_ to be him, didn't it? Mou, she should've listened to Rangiku-san. They're not called clichés for nothing. They are dangerous and evil and – Oh God, what was she to do now?!

Her eyes glanced through shelf after shelf of thick, dusty novels, trying to find an adequate distraction. Like that was even possible! Aargh! What would he think of her?!

She tried to focus and a book at the top caught her attention. She stood on her tiptoes but her fingers couldn't touch it. And then a familiar, tanned hand reached over hers. She noted the acutely familiar reiatsu and her face flared up. She turned around to make a run for it again – only this time, she was stopped by an arm blocking her way.

Usually, the thought of being trapped against a bookshelf by her beloved Kurosaki-kun had her giddy. The reality made her blush like crazy and her heart thud faster and faster. She sneaked a sly glance at him and gray eyes collided with amber ones.

'Dear Inoue,' he said, and she gave a small squeak and lowered her gaze again.

His tilted her chin up to meet her gaze as he towered over her.

'I'm glad the first confession I ever heard wasn't a dream.'

She blinked at this and the small hope she'd been harboring grew bigger.

'And it's great that we're nakama but that's not all I want us to be.'

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open slightly.

A rare smile took over his face as he spoke.

'And you may not know it but this is a truth that will never change – I love you, too.'

She grinned at him and threw her arms about his neck.

'I'm glad to hear that.'

Glad? Try ecstatic! Never in a million years did she expect this! She was on cloud nine!

'So, will you go out with me?'

She tried and failed to control her inner happiness dance.

'_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_Ahem._'

'I would like that very much, Kurosaki-kun.'

He pulled back and kissed her and she lost her head all over again.

This was one Valentine's Day she would never forget.

* * *

A/N: Tada! There it is! For some reason, I didn't want to do the chocolates part . . . Hope you guys liked it! Lemme know your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello! This one-shot/drabble/ whatever-you-want-to-call-it is because of Maroon 5. I blame it all on Adam Levine.

Inspired by the song This Love.

**nypsy **– I don't think it's exactly what you wanted but your request made me think of this. :)

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

I think it's a bit different from my usual but I hope you guys still like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

It had been years since this has started. This thing, this weird tension, this electricity between them.

In high school, they thought it was the puppy love stage, that it would pass, but it didn't. Of course, it didn't. All those secret glances, his scowls, her blushes were thought to have gone unnoticed. Not that that was the case.

She'd say, 'Kurosaki-kun.' And his heartbeat would speed up. They'd all be walking with their friends and he'd turn back to see why she was lagging behind and her breath would hitch in her throat.

Slow, painful, torturous years, where he said nothing and she said nothing but they both knew that there was something in between them.

And then they took off to different colleges. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, nights, weeks, months, years. All spent trying so hard to forget.

She'd always remember that time at the Tanabata festival when he'd smiled at her as they watched the fireworks together.

He'd always remember that time at the airport when she'd waved and said, 'See you, Kurosaki-kun.' And how much it had hurt to let her go.

So much time, wasted away, just thinking and overthinking, contemplating what could have been and he was sick of it.

That was four years ago. And now he had a name for what was between them.

One fine day, he sat at some random club, for some reason wearing his favorite black T-shirt and jeans and nursing a drink he didn't have much interest in. His thoughts as always, were focused on long, luscious burnt-orange hair, a killer figure and clear, grey piercing eyes.

For a second, he thought he was seeing things when the object of his obsessions appeared to swaying to the music on the dance floor.

The short, deep violet dress she wore wrapped enticingly around her body as she moved fluidly, hypnotizing him.

Their eyes met and there it was again. That tension, that chemistry, that electricity.

He didn't say anything as he made his over to her, but then, neither did she.

His hands found her hips and hers wrapped around his neck. They danced, so close to each other that any closer would have been too much. No words were necessary because they didn't want to know, to understand, to interpret and to think. There had been too much of that and they didn't care for it anymore.

Seconds, minutes, hours and days passed.

Every month they'd meet at the same place. And nothing was said. Because by now, they both knew what needed to be said, but neither one wanted to.

This was a strange thing, this relationship of theirs. No one knew that they kept coming here. When they met, they weren't friends from high school, they weren't nakama who'd fought side by side and they weren't just two adults pretending not to know each other. They were Ichigo and Orihime and they had never claimed to know what was between them, but now they did.

They knew it all – this tension, this electricity, this chemistry, this_ love_.

It was achingly familiar and finally, they decided it was time to do something about it.

After all, it was almost a year that they'd been seeing each other.

The next month, they met again and it was different.

His dark amber eyes bored into her grey ones and nobody blinked.

The music thudded overhead and they didn't hear any of it.

Almost as if it was an undisturbed rhythm, his hands framed her sides and hers found his shoulders. He clutched her closer and she held on tight. His warm touch sent shivers down her spine and her intoxicating scent made his head spin.

He did something he had never done and the result was better than either one could have hoped for.

He bent his head, his lips met hers and a hunger ignited. His mouth moved over hers and she tangled her fingers in his bright, orange hair. His tongue licked at her bottom lip and she gasped. He plunged into her mouth, enjoying her sighs as their tongues danced.

People stared around them. But they were Ichigo and Orihime, who'd waited too long to care for any of that.

They broke apart and their breathing was heavy but their hands wouldn't move.

He rested his forehead against hers.

'I love you.'

'I love you, too.'

'Took you long enough.' He smirked.

'Like you're one to talk.' She said, mimicking his tone but he didn't miss the way she diverted her eyes and the deep blush that was visible even in the poor lighting.

'Wanna go out with me?'

'I'd love to.'

He ducked his head and kissed her again, as if he couldn't get enough of her. Not that she minded since she felt pretty much the same.

'Where do you want to go?' he breathed against her lips.

'As long as you're there, Ichigo, I actually don't care.'

'Ichigo? That's nice.'

'It would be nicer if you'd stop talking.'

He chuckled amusedly.

'Agreed.'

.

.

* * *

A/N: I hope liked that! Lemme know your thoughts! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello!

Thanks so much for reviewing, faving and following everyone!

**Lily Potter - **Thanks a lot!

Disclaimer: All hail Tite Kubo! Creator of Bleach!

Here is a short drabble :)

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

Puppet-master.

That's what he was. And a skilled one too.

He controlled her – through every glance, every smile and every touch.

And he probably didn't even know it.

Everything he did pulled at her strings and pushed her buttons.

He said he liked her and she danced in her living room at midnight.

He looked her way and butterflies erupted in her stomach.

He kissed her and made her blush ten shades of red.

She said he was her puppet-master. He stared at her incredulously and laughed.

Silly girl.

She accused him of pulling the strings on everything she did.

But she was the one who pulled on the strings of his heart.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Lemme know your thoughts!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello again minna-san!

Thanks for the lovely reviews!

Chapter 10! Yeah, I get really excited over that one. Meh.

I have this friend who's not doing so great and for some reason I feel that writing more Ichihime will make everything better. I never claimed that my logic made any sense ;) Here's hoping that said friend gets well soon!

Another very short drabble :)

Disclaimer: We've been over this. Refer previous.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

His fingertips brushed the back of her knee, ghosting over the sensitive skin and a shiver went through her as she sat on the edge of their bed.

Trailing his hand down to her smooth calf as he crouched in front of her, her orange-haired lover's warm touch had her breath getting caught in her throat.

His sensual lips followed his fingers, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses upon her fair skin and she trembled at the contact.

His hand shifted again, now moving over her thigh and her blush deepened impossibly as she nibbled on her lower lip.

Having had enough of his teasing, his impatient auburn-haired princess tangled a hand in his bright hair and tilted his face up so that their lips met in a hungry kiss.

What she'd previously had on lay thoughtlessly discarded to the side.

She loved wearing them.

And he loved taking them off.

Her boots.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Hee. XD

Little bit of Ichihime sexiness.

Hope you liked it! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Konnichiwa!

A two-shot this time!

Disclaimer: Been there, disclaimed that.

Rating: T/T+

Oh and I've never been to even one of the kind of place mentioned in the story so please forgive inaccuracies!

"_Italics" _= thoughts. Just to avoid any confusion.

Title: When the Steam Gets To You.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

**THE KARAKURA DAILY**

February 20th, 2014. Pg. 12, Vol. 216.

Features Section

.

.

He'd always been known very well by people. If he wasn't exactly popular in school, he was notorious. And of course, there was no one in Soul Society who didn't know him. She probably didn't realize that she was always the center of attention. But this was the first time that they'd had a newspaper article written about them – well, in the Human World at least.

But before that, let's take a look at the events that led to such a happening in the first place.

.

.

"_Damn it! What kind of hotel doesn't put up any signs for guests?" _he thought angrily as he wandered around. They had all just graduated from college and so the group of friends – both human and otherwise – had decided to celebrate with a trip to the hot springs. As of now, Kurosaki Ichigo was lost. And all he'd wanted was a nice, relaxing bath. Yes, a relaxing bath in which he promised himself that he absolutely not think of the woman who had plagued his thoughts and haunted his dreams for years now – Inoue Orihime.

He almost sighed in relief as he spotted a familiar face, who pointed him in the right direction.

The stalls were empty and he showered quickly. He grabbed a towel from the stack nearby and wrapped it around his waist. He then made his way to the entrance of the hot spring. It was a little different, since it had all the typical look of a hot spring, complete with large, jagged rocks, but was actually indoors. The ceiling wasn't too high and though the walls were designed to resemble traditional shouji panels, they looked to be pretty solid.

He walked through the open doorway, which had a sign beside it that read 'Lock Broken. Do Not Shut Door.'

The placed seemed to be empty. He could barely see anything through the thick steam and so he shuffled around until he felt the edge of the pool. Slowly, enjoying the welcoming warmth, he stepped into the water and waded deeper.

* * *

She blinked her bleary eyes as she mentally berated herself. Yes, the water was oh so good and very, very relaxing but that was no excuse to fall asleep!

She sensed some movement in front of her and squinted through the heavy fog. There was some sort of a vaguely familiar, dark shape moving around. She reached out a hand . . .

* * *

Something thin and wet brushed across his back. He reacted unthinkingly and instinctively. He turned around and caught his supposed attacker and as expected, his hands soon gripped two wrists as he shoved the intruder against a nearby rock.

Unexpectedly, his assailant was female. At least that was what he gathered from what felt like soft and abundant breasts that were pressed up against his hard chest. Not a position he ever wanted to be in with an enemy of all people.

And then his supposed attacker emitted a distressed and _very_ familiar 'Iyah!'

The steam cleared a bit and his gaze met burnt-orange hair that was tied into a messy knot, pretty pink lips and clear, piercing grey eyes.

Not to mention pale, flawless skin. A lot of it.

It was probably a horrible thing to do but even in this situation, he had to appreciate the wonderful sight before him.

Pin-drop silence except for their breathing.

And then –

'K-Kurosaki-kun?'

* * *

Eh?

Eto, what's this?

Surely this couldn't be happening? Kurosaki-kun simply did not trap her against rough rocks in steamy onsens when she was stark naked. That only happened in her guilty – so very guilty – fantasies.

Except that he was doing just that and she was freaking out.

"_Th-thi-this is so embarrassing!"_

* * *

He realized belatedly, that he had landed up in the women's area of the onsen. This is what you get for taking directions from Matsumoto Rangiku. He moved as if to step away from her but they both stilled immediately when a voice floated from near them.

'Ah, such nice water.'

Oh no. Not her. Anyone but her.

It was the obaa-san from last evening. And this particular obaa-san seemed to be a dangerous type. At least that's what they deduced from how she spent said last evening telling anyone who would listen of how many men she'd had arrested for "molesting" her daughters, nieces, acquaintances and what not. Apparently, the men claimed that they were "boyfriends" (here the lady snorted scornfully) of the women but that was the "height of indecency". It would seem the old woman was convinced that kissing in public places – parks, alleys, and parking lots – was a heinous crime. And if she was to see the two orange-heads right now . . .

They both came to the same conclusion and stared bewilderedly at each other. The woman was on the opposite side of the rock that they were against and they were pretty sure that all hell would break loose if she was to round the corner.

Reflexively grabbing one of her hands, he pulled her along as he very quickly and silently waded away from the source of the sound and deeper into the water until it reached about three inches below his shoulder. Frantic fingers scrambled against his back and he turned to face the gentle healer.

Shit.

He had forgotten to account for the difference in their heights. He immediately grabbed her waist and lifted her up so that her face was above the water and she could take in much-needed air.

They heard the old lady moving around and he hid them both in a small back corner that would keep them from being seen, taking care to brace his auburn-haired friend against a nearby rock, shielding her from view.

Her small hands curled around his shoulders and he tried not to think of what her timid touch did to him. Key word: _tried_.

Her breath came in small puffs against his chest and he could smell the scent of her strawberry shampoo from the hair that tickled his chin.

He was acutely aware that her bountiful mounds were still crushed against his chest and he could almost hear her fluttering heartbeat.

Not only that, he could feel all of her smooth, silky skin against his own and her clean, floral fragrance invaded his nose and made his head spin.

Oh what he wouldn't give to be able to meet her full, shell-pink lips with his own . . .

And then she started to slip from his grasp. Her heated skin was slick with water and she was sinking into the water.

There was only one thing to be done.

'Wrap your legs around me.' He said in a low whisper against her neck, trying not to be utterly mortified that he'd just said that to _her _of all people.

And even if he didn't mean it in that context, saying it in real life as opposed to his nighttime fantasies was oddly exhilarating.

Her face turned visibly red but she did as he asked and locked her ankles around him.

And then they both froze as her most private part pressed intimately against his now-hardened arousal, his wet towel being the sole obstacle between them.

**"****_FINALLY!" _**the white nuisance in his head exclaimed joyfully.

"_SHUT UP!"_

Breathing heavy and brains feeling like scrambled eggs, the two averted their gazes and looked at anything but each other. Not that they succeeded. His mouth was drier than the Sahara and her face competed with a tomato.

Surely, this was heaven's way of punishing them for not being more open with their feelings. Since they wouldn't say anything, maybe it was time for, er, _nature_ to take its course.

* * *

He shifted slightly, which resulted in him pressing further against her and she bit her bottom lip in order to keep herself from moaning aloud.

His nose skimmed against the side of her neck and she felt his hot breath on her shoulder. Their bodies were flush against each other and she trembled from the feel of him, his spiky hair that brushed her cheek, the hard wall of his chest and muscled abdomen and of course, his little problem down below that she'd rather not think of right now. Not if she wanted to preserve at least a shred of her sanity.

What sort of a situation was this?!

She tried really, really hard to not think of how close they were and the perfectly scandalous position that they were in.

Well, she would have preferred it if they had dated and confessed first but maybe this wasn't so bad . . .

Wait. What was that?!

This was very, very bad!

She loved him unconditionally but just as it had been for so long, she had no idea of his feelings! How could she even imagine that they would . . .?

Although it probably would have been nice if they did.

Right. She had to switch tracks. _Now_.

"_Do not think about Kurosaki-kun's abs. Do not think about Kurosaki-kun's abs. Do not think about Kurosaki-kun's – oh, his bright, orange hair is so silky . . . Gah!"_

* * *

She fidgeted and he breathed sharply through his nose.

What the hell was she doing?

Didn't she realize how much her breasts pushed against him when she lifted her back like – oh. Her back. The rough rock had probably been digging into her the whole time.

He adjusted himself so that he could support her weight, lifted his hands from her waist and placed them against her back instead, protecting her from the hard rock.

He tried not to notice the shiver that went through her, but he couldn't _not_ notice the way her nipples stiffened and pressed against his chest.

_Holy shit_.

He hadn't expected _that _reaction from her. Could he maybe, just maybe, hope that it was because of him? After all, this situation was one of his fantasies . . .

He mentally slapped himself. This was too much. _She_ was too much. And if it continued much longer, he'd be a lost man.

* * *

Finally, finally, they heard the welcome – maybe – sound of a person getting out of the water. That was until the old lady walked out. And shut the door behind her. Yes, that door. The door with the broken lock.

* * *

A/N: Tada! That's it so far. I should have the rest up soon. Lemme know your thoughts! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm working on part II of 'When the Steam Gets to You' but I have to get this drabble out of my system ;)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Bleach = Tite Kubo's. The song is 'Can't Remember to Forget You' by Shakira ft. Rihanna. I've quoted minimally.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

Today was their first anniversary. The auburn-haired woman took out her ipod and put her headphones on. And she remembered how all this happened.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_"I go back again, fall off the train, land in his bed, repeat yesterday's mistakes."_**

.

.

This was so wrong. And yet, she couldn't deny how right it felt. She had always been such a good girl, following all the rules, being polite and nice and being safe. That all changed when _he_ came into her life. He walked in and called once. And she went running. All her worries, reservations, everything, went out the window. She even gave him her first time. Kurosaki Ichigo was everything she'd wanted. Handsome, sexy, polite, righteous, caring, considerate, strong. So why was this wrong? Because she was Inoue Orihime. And he was her boss.

.

.

**_"He's a part of me now. So where he goes, I follow, follow, follow."_**

.

.

His touch does things to her, making her feel new things and have new experiences. They can't stop. A magnetic pull draws her to him like moth to flame. They sneak around and go to each other's houses. It's wonderful. Magical. Beautiful. And yet, she thinks she's never acted this way before. She's second guessing and debating if she's made the right decisions. Unsure. Unpredictable. Not knowing what the future hold but -

.

.

**_"When you look at me, the only memory is us kissing in the moonlight."_**

.

.

That was on the first official trip that they went on and it took place on the balcony of the fancy ballroom. Months and months of repressed tension had led to the moment. And right after that, he said, 'I love you.'

She did the same.

Since then, whenever their eyes met, she was rid of her inhibitions.

.

.

**_"Can't remember to forget you."_**

.

.

He went away for years on some business. They hardly spoke. He had never actually asked her out. She didn't know what kind of relationship this was. And still, she couldn't get him out of her mind. His minimal words would make her feel better. Not seeing his scowl made her recall it more clearly. And every time he said he missed her, she couldn't help but say the same. Finally, she realized that what was between them was weird and different and a thing incomprehensible to everyone else. But they knew it. And that was enough. They knew that they loved each other.

And that's why, when he came back and proposed, she said, 'Yes.'

.

.

* * *

.

.

His arms come around her waist.

'Happy Anniversary.' He says in his deep voice.

She smiles in his embrace.

Yes, it was.

* * *

A/N: There it is! Hope you liked it! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Part 2 as promised!

Thanks for reviewing, faving and following!

**The-orange kid **– Thanks! You're my fiftieth reviewer!

Rating: Still T/T+

Disclaimer: Bleach = disclaimed.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

The door shut with a click that sounded like doom to the two orange-heads that were trapped in there. Because it could only be your worst nightmare come true when the one friend you have deep, deep, unconditional and unrelenting feelings for is shut in with you in a hot spring when you're both half-naked. Or fully, in her case. Oh and you're both already in a very compromising position that is making you feel a lot of very nice things that you know you can't – or rather would like to very much but shouldn't – act on.

Shrugging these thoughts aside, Ichigo walked towards the edge of the pool of water, tormenting them both with the friction between their bodies in the process, and set her down. He pulled away from her and couldn't help but (no really, it was physically impossible not to) look at her glorious body. His breath got stuck in his throat.

Rivulets of water trailed down her wet body, drawing attention to every detail of her gorgeous curves. Her skin was fair and creamy, glistening with beaded droplets. Her abundant breasts were perfect, tipped with pink peaks and her luscious hair was loosely piled atop her head, a few strands coming loose to curl at the nape of her graceful neck. His hungry gaze went down to her flat stomach to . . . Oh, she'd crossed her legs. And what long, beautiful legs they were. Generous, milky thighs, shapely calves and small, pretty feet. His eyes trailed back up, stopping at her lips as her pink tongue slipped out to lick at them and then to her lovely gray eyes. That were wide and fixed on him as red color blossomed on her cheeks.

Oh shit. She'd totally caught him staring! There went his precious reputation as a decent guy who was _not_ a lecherous pervert.

He immediately (because of course _now _he was able to move) turned his face away and she brought her arms up to cover herself.

He cleared his throat self-consciously, walked past her and tried to open the door. Not that it _would_ open, of course. Only after he'd rammed his shoulder in it as a last ditch attempt (because multiple punches and kicks didn't work) to break the damn thing and it didn't budge did he realize that they were actually, really, in a 'May-not-be-able-to-get-out-way' stuck in there. He didn't have his combat pass, so no shinigami burst of power for him and she didn't have her pins either. He gave the door a solid, vicious kick and there was no visible difference. Just what kind of stupid door was this?!

'K-Kurosaki-kun.' She said and he froze, desperately praying that she wasn't going to call him out for leering at her in that horrible manner.

'Maybe you should sit down.' She continued, 'After all, we don't know how long we're going to be in her and I, um, won't be of much help if you get hurt.'

This. This is what he should have expected. She was worried about him when she didn't even have any clothes on!

So, he did as she said. After all, there wasn't much of an option now, was there?

* * *

It had been two hours already. That was according to his estimate. And also judging by the light that came through a small window on the ceiling. This place had no other windows which they could have used to get out and the roof of the onsen was low, but not low enough to reach, even if he was to lift her onto his shoulders.

And in those two hours, he'd also had to listen to the sound of her chattering teeth and shaky breath. He'd found the towel that she'd taken off before getting into the water. It didn't provide much protection. She'd wrapped it around herself and barely managed to cover what needed to be covered. They couldn't stay in the hot water and the air outside was chilly. Added to that, they'd been dripping wet when they'd got out. He wasn't doing so well against the cold but he was better off than her at any rate. After all, she'd been in the water much longer than him and her hair was damp too. He had a solution that would help them both but she probably wouldn't like it.

She sneezed. Multiple times. Okay, so he didn't care what she thought anymore.

'Inoue.'

'Hmm?'

'C'mere.'

'Eh?'

'You're shivering.'

'N-no, n-not really! I'm t-totally f-fine.'

'Inoue.'

'Really, K-Kurosaki-k-kun! Th-thanks for ask-king!'

Like he was going to buy that.

He reached for her, ignored her squeak and positioned her so that she sat sideways in his lap. He tried not to think about that and kept his eyes averted as he wrapped his arms around her. She shuddered violently and drew her legs in closer to her body, relieved at the warmth that emanated from him.

'Th-thank you.'

'Don't mention it. And thank you, too.' She wasn't the only one who was cold.

'Hmm.'

However, all this was a fruitless exercise since about twenty minutes later, they were both sitting side by side with beads of sweat rolling down their bodies. And it wasn't because they'd been _doing_ anything, either. The air, that had been quite cool before had gradually turned hot. She had a sneaking suspicion but she wasn't sure.

'Ne, Kurosaki-kun?'

'Yeah?'

'Are you having trouble breathing, too?'

'Yeah. I thought it was just me.'

'No, it feels suffocating in here.'

'And it shouldn't, since there is a ceiling window.'

That was when the two looked up and noticed that said window had fogged up. Which led to the obvious observation that it was shut.

'The fuck?!'

'Oh no.' she squeaked.

"Oh no." didn't even begin to cover it.

'Why would anyone want to shut the fucking window?! It's there for a purpose!'

And then he realized –

'The door.' He said, his voice low and horrified.

'The door? Y-You don't mean –?!'

'It makes sense, doesn't it?'

'Yeah. The door was supposed to be open. If they kept the window open too, then the water wouldn't remain heated.'

'Which is all good and fine, except that we're stuck in this damn place.'

'Maybe we should lie down?'

'And how would that help?'

'I'm not sure exactly? Because hot air rises up, so we could breathe the cooler air?'

He blinked at her, flabbergasted.

'How the hell did you come up with that?'

'Well, we did learn it in school . . .'

'God Orihime, that was years ago.'

By now they were lying beside each other, trying to find some comfort from the cold floor beneath them. He turned his face to his right and saw her staring at him, wide-eyed.

'What?'

'Y-You . . . um, n-never mind.'

'I, what?'

Pink color suffused her cheeks and her gray eyes, which had darted away from his face, met his own chocolate ones as she whispered,

'You said my name.'

He hadn't even realized that.

'R-right.' – Insert throat-clearing here – 'Well, if you don't want me to – '

'NO! I-I mean, its fine, really.'

'In that case, you should call me by mine, too.'

'Alright . . . I-Ichigo.'

Just when he thought he loved everything about her, she had to add something to the list. Like the way her melodious voice added a soft lilt to his name as she spoke it.

He smiled at her and she blushed. Then a sobering thought struck him.

'What are we going to do?'

'We can only wait and trust our friends. They should notice our absence.'

'Yeah.' He said, but his scowl deepened as he stared up at the stupid ceiling window in frustration. A soft, slender fingers intertwined with his.

'It will be alright.'

Half an hour later, neither of them was feeling quite so optimistic. Their breathing was shallow and labored. The heat of the steam was getting to them, making them both lightheaded and dizzy. It was an effort to stay conscious.

Her voice broke through his hazy state of mind.

'Ne. . . . Ichigo . . . '

He slowly turned his head to meet her gaze.

'I-if . . . If I . . . don't . . . get to tell you this,' she paused to take in a breath and he wanted to yell at her. Shout, scream, roar, anything! How could she say something like that?!

'I . . . just wanted . . . you to know that . . . '

She was struggling to speak. He was desperately trying to stay awake. He was sure he was crushing her small hand in his larger one, trying to hold on to something, trying to hold onto _her_. His vision was swimming and swirling before his eyes and tendrils of black tugged at him, drawing him into the darkness.

But not before he heard what she said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' . . . _I love you_ . . . '

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shuffling footsteps.

Voices.

Worried faces.

'Oh no, look at that sign and the door – Wait, Tatsuki - !'

.

.

.

**_BANG!_**

.

.

.

**_'ORIHIME! _****_ICHIGO! _**'

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"When the Steam Gets to You"**

- By Matsuoka Yuki

How long is too long when you take a bath? Not sure? You could say it depends on each person, but in some cases, not really. Yesterday, at about five pm., a man, Mr. Kurosaki Ichigo and a woman, Miss Inoue Orihime, were found unconscious after having been trapped in an indoor onsen at a local inn. The two were then rushed to a nearby clinic where doctors say that the cause of unconsciousness is suffocation due to ventilation problems.

The reason this situation happened has come to light in an investigation that was conducted soon after. A friend of the man and woman, who are also friends, said that she had played a prank on the man by giving him the wrong directions, which led to him going into the women's section of the hot spring. The door had a broken lock and was supposed to be kept open. At two pm, another lady, about sixty years of age, who was in the hot spring admitted that she hadn't seen the two and so had assumed the place to be empty. She accidentally shut the door, but due to her assumption, she did not think it was necessary to inform the concerned authorities of the matter. At first, it seemed strange that even with the steam of the hot spring, she didn't notice two other people there but witnesses in the inn have confirmed that the lady is very strict about public decency and has had men arrested for kissing their girlfriends in public. Those investigating the matter believe that this caused the other two to hide.

When asked the reason for pranking the man, the friend, who has elected to remain anonymous said that though they are close friends, Mr. Kurosaki and Miss Inoue have feelings for and have been dancing around each other for years. The friend was trying to give them a push which had gone differently.

However, all her efforts may not have been in vain.

When this reporter went to the clinic, Miss Inoue had just regained consciousness. While Miss Inoue was being interviewed, Mr. Kurosaki, who had in all probability not noticed that, proceeded to kiss Miss Inoue and only broke it off to say, 'I love you, too.'

Apparently, having thought that this was her last chance to do so, Miss Inoue had confessed to him before they had both passed out. Sources have confirmed that Mr. Kurosaki and Miss Inoue are now in a relationship.

The inn, which has come under heavy fire for poor maintenance is giving the new couple an all-expenses paid accommodation for a week in their best suite.

As the couple's friends had to say – All's well that ends well.

.

.

.

For a video and pictures of the steamy lip-lock visit our website!

* * *

.

.

'Hello?'

'Congratulations, Ichigo.'

'Er . . . thanks, dad.'

'So, when's the wedding?'

Click.

'. . . _Beep . . . beep . . . beep . . . '_

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Tada! There it is! My first two-shot! Matsuoka Yuki = Voice actressof Inoue Orhime ;)

Oh and fake website is fake. Unfortunately XD.

Okay, so staying too long in a place with a lot of steam with poor ventilation does lead to dizziness and fainting. I know someone that this happened to. And the suffocation part is something I saw in some TV serial. Just in case anybody thinks that I'm making this stuff up or anything . . .

Anyway, lemme know what you guys thought of it! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Just something that invaded my mind and wouldn't leave. Fine. You win. ;)

Thanks a lot for all the reviews everyone!

Disclaimer: Bleach = Tite Kubo's.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Diary,

My teacher has asked all of us to do this. She says she won't read it, but its writing practice and we should write what happens every day.

I am going to start by writing about my Mom and Dad. That is what I call my mother and father. I once called Dad 'Oyaji', since that is what he calls Ojii-chan and he didn't like it one bit. Mom found it very funny.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am ten years old and I'm a girl. I'm in class 4-1. What? I'm not going to tell you my name! What if you make a clone of me and get the little blue men to steal me? Then I will have to send Mecha robots to get me back and that won't be very nice.

Now where was I? Oh, yes. So, my Dad's name is Kurosaki Ichigo. He is the bestest, nicest, awesomest Dad in the whole world. My Mom's name is Kurosaki Orihime. She is the prettiest, most kindest lady you can ever meet. Mom said that her name used to be Inoue Orihime but she changed it to Kurosaki Orihime when she got married to Dad. I asked her if she was sad to change it but she said no. I'm happy that she changed it because Kurosaki is better than Inoue. Why? Because I'm also a Kurosaki and I want my Mom and me to have the same name, that's why.

The other day, I caught Mom kissing Dad in the morning like those people do in the Princess movies. Well, Mom does look like a Princess and even though Dad will not agree, he's very handsome too. Why am I not surprised by this? Because I catch them at least once a week, before Dad and Mom go to work. They think I don't see it. But I do. And let me tell you, it does not look interesting at all. You have to touch your lips with _another_ person's! That is so EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!

I think my method is better because I always kiss Dad on the cheek. But his face never becomes red like it does when Mom kisses him. It is very strange because it becomes red even when she kisses him on the cheek and especially if I'm there. Aunt Rangiku said that you have to kiss someone on the lips when you get married. I told Dad that I am not going to get married and I don't want to kiss any boys because I don't like them at all. Dad was very happy. Mom had a strange expression like she didn't know whether to laugh or frown.

Yesterday, I woke up in the middle of the night because I had a bad dream. I don't remember what it was but I went to the kitchen and Dad was there too. I told him about it and he gave me a big hug and let me sit on his lap till I felt better. I really, really wanted some chocolate and so I asked him. First he refused because Mom doesn't like it when I have chocolate late at night. But when I gave him my best "Please, please, pretty please!" look (which I learnt from observing Mom), Dad said that it'll be our secret. He didn't see that Mom was standing right behind him. My Dad is a very powerful warrior but he gets scared of Mom very easily. Maybe she has totally awesome powers which I've never seen. While she was glaring at him and he was saying things like, 'Aw, c'mon Hime! She's a little kid!' I went back to bed since I was very sleepy. Today morning, when Dad said, 'I really _love_ chocolate, Hime.', Mom blushed a lot and said, 'I'm _still_ not happy with you.'. But Dad had a big smirk on his face. They're strange people, my parents. But they're still the best and I love them.

Now I have to go because it's time for having Mom's amazing wasabi sandwiches and then karate practice at Aunt Tatsuki's Dojo. Also, Aunt Karin and Aunt Yuzu are visiting today and they promised to take me out for ice-cream. After that, I have to do homework but it's pretty easy since Dad teaches me English and Mom teaches me Science and Math. Too bad they don't help me do it. Meh. Parents.

See you later, Diary-san.

Bye!

* * *

A/N: There! That was me trying to peek into a ten year-old's brain. I haven't written anything like this before, so be nice please! Lemme know your thoughts!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sequel!

**LilyPotter217 **– Here you go!

**Saint Sita – **I get your point about the names thing but I did always want to call her that. :) Hope you still like it!

Disclaimer: Bleach = Not mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Diary,

So, I asked Mom and she says it's alright if I tell you my name. I am Masaki Kurosaki. There. But Mom can be very trusting so I'm warning you that if you clone me, things will not be good for you. Mom is very trusting and sweet but Dad is totally different. Especially if you make him angry. And he gets _very _angry if someone is mean to me. Just letting you know, Diary-san.

Speaking of Mom, there was this incident that happened a few days ago. We were both at the supermarket that day. I was walking beside Mom and we were holding hands, which I like to do because Mom's hand is always warm and makes me feel nice. So, I was looking around when I saw this man with what I decided was a stupid face walk towards Mom. He then "accidentally" – it was _so_ totally on purpose – banged into Mom, which made her drop a few of the things she was carrying. I was going to say something but then he started saying things like 'It's my bad luck for almost knocking over such a beautiful lady.' And 'How about I make up for it by treating you to a cup of coffee?' Ugh. Mom, of course, started refusing and being all embarrassed but the sleazy (Yes! I learnt this new word recently!) man was trying to convince her. I really, really don't like it when such men are near my Mom. She will probably never understand why I stuck my tongue out, kicked the man in the shin and dragged her away. Dad's right – she _is_ too nice.

There is a boy in my class who likes to pull the girls' hair. I bet he didn't like it when I socked him the face. My class teacher sent a note to my parents about my 'misbehavior" in class. My conversation with Dad went something like this –

Dad: Saki-chan, why did you punch that boy?

Me: He was pulling my friend's hair. And then he tried to pull my hair.

Dad: Why that little fu – (I don't know what the word was so I just put the sound there) –

Mom: Ichigo!

Dad: I'm gonna kill him!

Mom: Ichigo, he's just a kid!

Dad: I don't care! No one gets to hurt MY DAUGHTER!

Mom: . . . Yes, we get that. Calm down. There's no need to get so violent, Ichi.

Dad (with a red face): Hime! Don't call me that in front of . . . well, you know . . . (here he scratched the back of his head).

Mom: Oh? And you can call me Hime?

Dad (with a smirk): Why not? You _are_ my princess, aren't you?

Mom (with a face like a tomato): Th-that – I -

While they were doing their yucky lovey-dovey stuff, I started to slip away. But sadly, it didn't happen.

Mom: Masaki-chan?

I swear my very sweet Mom is pretty scary when she's mad. It's best to agree with whatever she says.

Me (gulps): Yes?

Mom: That wasn't nice of you.

Me: I'm sorry.

Mom: Good. Don't do it again.

Me: Yes.

And then I ran away before she could tell me to apologize to that stupid boy. He thinks he can hurt my best friend and get away with it? Not gonna happen! If I had to say sorry, I would've thrown up my lunch right there. And that would not have been pretty. Later, Dad asked me if had hit that guy hard. I said I didn't hit him too hard because I didn't want to break his face. Dad said that I shouldn't hit people. I told him that I'll try not to hit people, but I will protect my friends. Dad didn't say anything after that but he ruffled my hair and smiled to himself. Unfortunately, Mom still wasn't very happy with me so we couldn't go out for donuts.

I forgot to tell you about my appearance. Again, I'm very suspicious but I've already warned you so I hope you'll be smart enough. I have orange hair which is like Dad's but its long and straight like Mom's. Oh and I have grey eyes like Mom, too. Ochi-sensei, the Principal, says that I am a troublemaker, just like my Dad. I feel so proud.

And if you're wondering, I'm not always violent. I don't like hurting people. But I don't like people who hurt others. I also like bunnies. Yeah, I don't know where that came from but I do. Mom always helps me make snow bunnies in the winter. Dad makes them too. It's a lot of fun. Once Mom told me that Sora ji-chan, who is Mom's brother and lives in a place called Soul Society taught her how to make them. Then she became sad because I think she misses him sometimes. So Dad tickled her and made it better. Mom was laughing so much that I helped Dad too. I love it when Mom smiles. It's warm and happy like the sunshine.

Anyway, I discovered a very interesting thing some days ago. That morning, I waited at the top of the stairs and just when Dad passed by, I jumped off with a flying kick, just like Aunt Tatsuki had taught me. What happened next was totally AMAZING. Dad caught my foot, right when it was going to hit his face and held it and I was hanging UPSIDE DOWN for 3 whole seconds before he put me down. And then he asked me -

'Why did you do that?!'

'Because I thought I could practice on you. Ojii-chan suggested it. He said you have very good reflexes.'

Dad's face turned the funniest shade of purple I have ever seen. It was so awesome. Mom was horrified so I grinned at her and ran away before she could say anything. Aunt Rangiku says she will teach me more ways to make Dad's face go purple again. I can't wait.

See you later, Diary-san

I think I'll trust you . . . maybe. We'll see.

Bye!

* * *

A/N: There! Hope you liked it! Lemme know!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello again!

Okay, so I'm pausing what I am going to call my 'Masaki's Diary Collection' for now. I never thought you guys would like it so much! Thank you! And thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows everyone!

This is inspired by the song 'Kabira' from 'Yeh Jawaani Hai Deewani'.

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. The lyrics are my own translation and my own interpretation / poetry and about two lines from a translation site .

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

He glanced at his paperwork. Bland. Boring. Depressing. The sunset outside his window was familiar. Too familiar. And it was just too bad that he wanted a different familiar one. There was a silence. No one spoke and no one heard. All that was there was him. Him and his thoughts.

.

.

**_"What's with your selfishness?_**

**_That lets you choose neither sun nor shade?_**

**_Yes, your selfishness,_**

**_That doesn't let you stay in one place."_**

.

.

The War ended. A year passed. Two. And then he announced that he was going. Leaving to be the new Captain of the Fifth Squad. He left his family, his friends, his human life. He left _her_. They didn't need to discuss their feelings. He knew them and she knew them. But they both did nothing to change their "just friends" status. She didn't say much when she heard, apart from, 'Do your best! We'll miss you. . . Sayonara. . .'

And almost four years later, he sat here in his office chair, satisfied with nothing. Not with how he was in the present and not with how he'd left the past. He was here, doing his job, just as he had decided. But his mind wandered to an old school building, a house that was also a clinic and to a small apartment, the address to which he'd never asked but had known through _her_ spiritual pressure.

.

.

**_"You became your own God,_**

**_And you swam the seven seas._**

**_But why does it remain_**

**_So dry in your heart?"_**

.

.

He was hailed as a hero. They called him a great warrior. He fought numerous battles and saved countless lives. Praises were heaped on him and he gained the respect of all. He grew more successful, powerful and skilled. He put the strength of his mind and body into his work. But when he lay exhausted in bed at night, in a new futon he would trade for his old bed, it was her smile that would revive his tired soul.

.

.

**_"A familiar, whiskered chin,_**

**_A sarcastic, black-haired girl_**

**_A caring, honey-haired one_**

**_They wait for you._**

**_Long, lovely, burnt-orange hair_**

**_A pair of piercing gray eyes_**

**_A smile that outshines the sun_**

**_All wait for you."_**

.

.

He tried not to let them enter his mind. Those things that drove him almost to the state of madness. His memories. He woke up in the morning, bolting upright and immediately ducking to avoid a blow that never came. He looked at the perfectly set tray of food and wanted just a simple bowl of his favorite home cooked curry rice, the flavor of which was imprinted on his brain. He walked through the corridors and all under him saluted him. And he felt a twinge of regret that not even one of them would give him a snarky, sarcastic remark that was meant in good humor. He trained with others in his Squad. There was no one to say perverted things as they all kept silent out of respect. There was not one womanizer who would dare to spread gossip about him. There was no semi-annoying prick who would give disparaging remarks but still be his friend. And there was no one who did not need words to understand him and would have his back.

The women in his division all cast adoring glances at him. At first it had surprised him. Was it possible? Him? Kurosaki Ichigo? Popular with the opposite sex? He wasn't used to it. He was used to hostile stares and spiteful whispers. He was used to a deviant lesbian shouting curses at his face. He was used to a tomboy punching him in the gut, all for his own good. And the one thing he definitely did not find was anyone like _her_. They were all prettier than the next, but none possessed her incomparable beauty. They were nice but they didn't even come close to her kindness and selflessness. They were good but she was innocent and pure. Being here with them made him see all their differences, laid out in stark contrast. And it this just made him realize that they were wonderful. But he couldn't fool himself, because he was used to a Goddess. To a Princess.

.

.

**_"What's with your selfishness?_**

**_That lets your lips taste neither the salt nor the sweetness?_**

**_Yes, your selfishness,_**

**_That has made you forget your old love_**

**_You are a free spirit, a free man_**

**_You are the force of a storm wind_**

**_But how is it, that the candle inside of you_**

**_Has been snuffed out?"_**

.

.

He was tired, so tired. He was fed up of living his life on a precipice, on a knife's edge, trying to keep a balance and hoping not to fall off. He debated with himself. He argued and fought. Was it right, that what he did? Was it truly only him that could fill the gap? Soul Society had survived for millennia before he came around. With the War over, there were more than enough people to take care of any situation. Did he do the right thing by giving up his human life? Even if they did need help, he could have done that as a substitute. And then the other side would fight back. Was he neglecting his duty and going back on his word?

.

.

**_"Oh great one, please listen,_**

**_You're such a saint, please believe,_**

**_Your shadows call you back_**

**_What's with this?_**

**_This loveless-ness and ruthlessness of yours?"_**

.

.

It was killing him, the endless strife in his head. He missed everything. But most of all, he missed her. No matter what anyone said any more. She was his, wasn't she? He didn't care. She was. She had to be. She was his Orihime. For he didn't know what he would do if she wasn't. He remembered. He remembered it all. Her smile, her laughter, her small frown, her cute contemplating expression and the one thing that gave him hope through all these bleak months – her voice, whispering in his heart and always saying just one thing.

'_Kurosaki-kun.'_

He breathed in the summer air, the scent and the heat outside reminding him of the popsicles they ate together. A breeze blew and he thought of the time she'd been so shy when he'd given her his jacket. Such torment, such pain, such precious moments, such bliss. It was ripped apart and stitched back - his heart. And then just one flash, one vivid image and soft-spoken words. He recalled it, that one thing that had played over and over in his mind like a broken tape-recorder. Her goodbye.

'_Sayonara . . . Ichigo.'_

It was the only time she'd ever said his name. He snapped. He threw back his head and gave a frustrated shout. And then he hardened his newly-formed resolve. Fate couldn't be so cruel. And if it was, he would change it. When had he ever listened to anyone else? He was out the door and kilometers away in the blink of an eye. He burst into the Senkaimon before the guards realized his presence. He didn't care. He didn't give a fuck. Let them raise the alarm. Let them come after him. He had had enough of the endless torture, the endless misery and so, he would put an end to it. Nothing would stand in his way. He flew through the Human World, headed for the one place he had desired for so long.

The rain poured in steady sheets, thunder rang overhead and the lightening flashed. All of these held little consequence. He didn't even make it to his destination before his whole world seemed to freeze. His breath hitched in his throat. His mind was a blank. His eyes saw every drop that fell from above.

She was there. She'd had the door open before he'd stopped. She was running to him. She jumped onto him with tears streaming down her face and his arms received her as if he was catching a piece of heaven. But that's what she was - his heaven, his angel, _his_ Orihime. He reminded himself to breathe as he spun her around, once, twice, a third time. Her overjoyed, euphoric laughter rang out as she turned her face to the dark skies. He let her slide down against his body, slowly, giving no thought to what was proper in his need to be close to her. Her feet touched the wet asphalt. They didn't even notice that they stood in the middle of a street, the only light came from a streetlamp since it was sometime in the middle of the night.

His arms imprisoned her in a crushing grip and his fingers threaded through the heavy curtain of her hair. Her small hands clenched in the fabric of his shihakusho above his shoulders. They stood there for what felt like an eternity, drenched to the bone and shivering from the cold.

They pulled apart to speak only two fervent sentences that had been left unsaid for far too long.

'I love you, Ichigo.'

'I love you too, Orihime.'

Their lips met and their hearts were one. They saw nothing and felt nothing, except for each other. And they didn't see the crowd of friends, human and otherwise that had gathered around them, having been alerted by his raging spiritual pressure.

'That Baka.' Tatsuki said as she wiped a tear, but she wasn't the only one doing so as she smiled softly and continued, 'I bet he didn't even see the date. Looks like not even the rain could keep Orihime apart from her Hikoboshi tonight.'

She changed her mind.

'Not Hikoboshi, nothing could keep Orihime from Ichigo.'

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know it's MONTHS away from Tanabata but I was attacked by a plot-bunny and it was too much to resist ;)

Hope you guys liked it! Lemme know your thoughts!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello!

This is a random idea that came to mind and just wouldn't leave.

Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows everyone!

**Mayuka **– Thank you! Glad you liked it!

Rating: K+

Warnings: Slight Language.

Disclaimer: Refer previous.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

He braced himself against a nearby wall, trying to catch his breath and ignore the ache of exhaustion in his lungs along with the one in his head. His legs felt like rubber and he had difficulty in staying focused through his hazy vision. It had been a normal after school hang out with Chad, Ishida, Keigo and Mizuiro. How was he to have known that some vengeful gang members had bribed the waiter and spiked his drink? Well, he couldn't and that's why he was dragging himself through empty streets and dark alleyways to do the one thing he hated most – run away from a fight.

The drug had taken effect after the group of friends had split up to go home. That was when he had realized that he was getting dizzy – and that there three definitely unfriendly people who were following him. He could have taken them with his hands tied behind his back in his normal state but now he was reduced to trying to get away to save his own hide.

He heard them nearby and took off again, panting harshly and moving as fast as his legs would carry him.

Crash.

He looked at the person he'd knocked down and saw familiar burnt-orange hair and grey eyes of Inoue Orihime. His scowl deepened. It was after eight in the evening. She shouldn't be out so late. She emitted a soft 'Ow.' As she sat up on her knees and rubbed her head while the contents of her fallen grocery bag scattered around them. And then she noticed.

'Kurosaki-kun? Are you alright?'

'Not really.' He gasped, clutching at his throbbing head and making an effort to remain on his feet.

She opened her mouth to say something when a voice cut across her.

'Find Kurosaki! Find him and make sure to beat the fuck out of that bastard! That'll teach him to mess with us!'

Her eyes grew wide and she pushed him further down the deserted alleyway.

He leaned his back against the wall for support.

'Stay here.' She whispered and his eyes opened in shock.

'Don't tell me . . . you're going to . . . go there! Y-you can't just . . . talk to those guys, Inoue!' he grimaced in frustration at the effort it took to speak.

'I know, Kurosaki-kun. It will be alright.'

And with that, she left. He desperately tried to stop her and follow her but he didn't have enough strength. So he dragged himself to the edge of the wall after her. He stayed hidden and positioned himself so that he could see at least see what was going on. It went against all his instincts to let her go but he had little choice this time. He would only get in her way if he went out there in his current state. She had told him to stay behind but he would never forgive himself if she got hurt for his sake.

The dreaded moment came.

'Hey! That girl looks damn familiar!' one of the men said. He was tall and his face was unpleasantly pale.

'Does she? – Oh yeah! She's Kurosaki's _friend_.' His shorter, greasy-haired friend sneered.

'Friend?' the third cackled as he pushed up his glasses, 'More like fuck buddy!'

She remained calm even though she cringed inside at the wolf-whistles that followed.

'So he's hiding behind skirts now? Fucking loser.'

'Kurosaki-kun is not hiding.' She stated confidently. 'He is just accepting help from a friend. And it's horrible of you to drug him instead of having a fair fight.'

'Don't preach to me, bitch!' the tall one yelled and Ichigo wanted to gut him for the line and the punch that he aimed at Orihime.

He watched in amazement as she dodged it expertly, causing the man to lose his balance and land up sprawled on the ground.

What happened next was nothing like he'd ever seen.

The fallen man got up to go at her again from behind her, only to be elbowed in the stomach and go back to where he started.

The other two gave enraged shouts of 'Let's teach her a lesson!' And rushed at her.

The greasy haired guy aimed for her stomach but missed as she flipped herself up using his shoulder and delivered a powerful kick to the other's face that knocked his glasses off. She then blocked another oncoming punch from the greasy haired one and sank her fist in his gut.

While the other two lay there gasping, the first one caught her by the arms and held her. The shorter man got up and came at her again. It appeared that they were still underestimating her. She quickly lifted up her leg in a fast, graceful move and her foot caught her attacker in a sharp uppercut. She then threw her head back and head-butted the one holding her captive. She gave a small sigh as they crumpled to the ground, knocked out.

However, the next second she felt a sharp pain spread over her back, going horizontally over her shoulder blades and turned to see the third man holding up a knife.

Ichigo cursed his own disability to go and help her. He desperately wanted to shred the man limb from limb for daring to spill her blood but she opted for dodging his next attack and kneeing him in the groin such that he collapsed next to his friends.

She walked up to him and gave him a small smile as she tugged his arm over her shoulder.

'Inoue, you're hurt.' He said through gritted teeth, 'You don't have to – '

'Yes, I do.'

'What?'

'You can't walk straight, Kurosaki-kun. And I'm not going to leave you here. You're a bit heavy for me so I can't get you to your house but my apartment is nearby. I-If that's alright with you.'

A pause.

'Thanks, Inoue. Thanks a lot.'

'Don't mention it.' She smiled.

They began to walk, although they were pretty slow since he was forced to lean heavily on her. Eventually, he broke the silence.

'You – 'he coughed, 'You were amazing back there.'

'Thank you, Kurosaki-kun.'

'Don't do it again.'

'Eh?'

'I mean it. Don't ever get into a fight like that again.'

'I can't agree to that.'

'Why not?'

'I want to be able to help my friends.'

'Inoue, no.'

The effects of the drug were wearing off. He had got steadier on his feet as the time had elapsed and was able to walk on his own now.

'Why?' she whispered as she turned to him, her eyes filled with hurt and a small amount of anger, 'you saw me, Kurosaki-kun. I can fight too.'

He abruptly brought his arms around her and crushed her to his chest. Her vivid blush was hidden from view and she could hear his thundering heartbeat.

'I know.' He said hoarsely, 'I don't want you to.'

'But – '

'I can't, Inoue. I can't bear the sight of you getting hurt.'

Her eyes widened and she slowly clenched her fingers in his T-shirt.

'You have double-standards, Kurosaki-kun. I could say the same to you.'

'I don't care. I can't take it when the girl I love has to shed blood.'

It was amazing how a truth that had been guarded for so long managed to simply sit out like that. They both froze.

'Sorry.' He said and started to pull away, fearing that he had made her uncomfortable. But she didn't let him.

'Don't be.' She said and rose on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his cheek. 'It's a horrible thing to have happened but at least now you know why I feel so helpless when I have to watch you fight.'

'I don't know how you do it because frankly, I can't.'

The next moment his lips were on hers. She gave a small squeak of surprise and then melted against him. There they stood, two teenagers making out under a streetlight on an empty road.

'I still don't care.' He said with an arrogant smile when they broke apart, gasping for air, faces red but happy. The newfound joy of finally freeing their feelings and being loved spread over their faces.

'You're very stubborn.' She admonished with a small laugh.

'I know.'

'Maybe I can help sometimes?'

' . . . Maybe.'

She laughed again. It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no like before.

'Now let's get you home so that I can fix that cut.'

'Okay.'

She looked up at him as they began to walk again and found a small frown on his face that melted to a small smile when their eyes met and she intertwined their fingers.

They would be alright.

* * *

A/N: I'm not that confident about the ending but I hope you liked this little fic! I just had to write it since I got really bugged with Ichigo always having to save Hime and I thought – Hey! This redheaded Princess can kick butt too! :)

Lemme know your thoughts! Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello again!

Another one for the 'Masaki's Diary Collection'!

It's so good to be able to update sooner! This last week was so hectic that by the end of it I was ready to scream bloody murder. Moving on.

**LilyPotter217** – Here you go!

**nypsy** – I'm caving! I originally thought that it would be just Masaki but the thought of more cute little Ichihime kids was too much to resist!

Disclaimer: Bleach? You mean the totally awesome series that would make the author totally rich and famous? Nope, don't own it.

Warnings: Okay, so I honestly don't know how good it's going to be since I'm trying to work through a writer's block but I hope you guys like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

Dear Diary,

It's me again. Masaki. I think I'll tell you more about my family. First, there are my parents, who are pretty normal. If you count out their powers and their weird mushy-stuff. Then, as I didn't mention before, there's my younger brother, Sora, who's eight and my little sister, Kiyomi, who's six.

Sora is highly annoying. He loves to make fun of me and tease me. I don't get it. He's irritating to me but he gets very angry if someone says anything to Kiyomi. He's also a prankster. Even though he looks a lot like Dad, with the same orange hair and brown eyes, they act pretty much different. But for all that, he's still reliable. Like when I want to be absent from school, he agrees to help me if I give him some of my share of candy. Not that it works since both Mom and Dad are really smart. I really don't know how they managed to guess the thermometer in the tea trick. And Sora also acts like he doesn't care about me. I have tried to be nice to him a lot but he still doesn't like me. I used to think this way but then something happened.

There was one day when I really was very sick with a nasty cold and I was stuck in bed. I slept most of the time and I couldn't even play with Sora and Kiyomi. Sora was being very mean since he kept taking away the book I tried to read and kept waking me up. I was very upset and angry and I told Mom to make it stop. I told her that Sora was horrible but she totally didn't agree with me. That night, I was half asleep when I heard someone near my room. And you know what? Sora, yes my highly annoying and irritating brother, that Sora, he kissed my cheek and said, 'Get well soon, nee-chan, so that we can play again.' I couldn't believe it. But after that I stopped thinking that he doesn't care about me. Although I haven't told him that. My little brother is such a Tsundere.

For the most part, Kiyomi and I get along very well. She's very sweet and cute. She throws tantrums too but she's a little kid and she only does it sometimes, so it's alright. We have a nice collection of dolls and I am going to say this here – I really like how she listens to me! Okay, so we like to act out stuff and it's so easy to convince her to take the roles which I don't want! It's very exciting but then I feel bad so I do what she wants too. Sora gets really bored when we play with our dolls so he goes off with his friends. Out of the three of us, Kiyomi is the only one who has hair which is exactly like Mom's. Oh and her eyes are like Mom's too but they're a lighter grey.

The other day, Aunt Rukia and Uncle Renji were babysitting us while Mom and Dad had gone out for some work. Mom and Dad don't listen to me. I'm not a kid, okay! I can take care of things! Sigh. Aunt Rukia and Uncle Renji are married and they a son, Akihiro and a daughter, Azami. As of now, Aunt Rukia and Uncle Renji are posted in our world so I get to play with Akihiro and Azami, who are twins. And you know the best part? They're my age! I have a lot of fun with them since they're very friendly and nice. It's sad that they couldn't come since they had soccer practice.

Anyway, Aunt Rukia was pretty upset since one particular type of Chappy keychain had just been discontinued. She was looking around for something in the CD drawer. I was going to offer to help but then she exclaimed, 'Aha!'

Then Uncle Renji turned up from the kitchen with a huge tub of Dad's favorite ice cream and a large bowl of popcorn for everybody. I didn't think that the ice cream was going to survive Uncle Renji's appetite. I would have told him about that but the look on Dad's face would be too funny when he found out later.

So then he asked Aunt Rukia, 'Are you still moping about that?' and she thwacked him on the arm. And then he asked her what she was doing as she turned on the DVD player and she said that, 'This is my feel good movie.'

It turned out to be a video of Mom and Dad's wedding. Now, I know that they have one of these but I haven't actually seen it before. So the five of us (Uncle Renji, Aunt Rukia, Sora, Kiyomi and me) piled onto the couch and shivered with excitement. Okay, maybe that was just me.

Aunt Rukia took the tub of ice cream away from Uncle Renji and said that, 'Ichigo loves this flavor.' . . . and then started eating it herself with the statement, 'I need it more than he does.'

This is how the conversation went after Aunt Rukia turned on the TV.

Uncle Renji: This is your feel good movie?

Aunt Rukia: Of course! It's the ultimate shoujo love story!

At the word 'shoujo', Kiyomi and I totally perked up while Sora just looked disgusted.

Me: How come? Isn't it kind of common?

Aunt Rukia: What do you mean?

Me: Well, they met in high school and liked each other, right?

Aunt Rukia: . . .

Uncle Renji: . . .

And this was the part they were totally staring at each other in shock or something until Aunt Rukia finally spoke.

Aunt Rukia: So . . . lemme get this straight – those two didn't tell you anything?! About Soul Society and Hueco Mundo and lots and lots of other things?!

Kiyomi: Nope!

Sora: Nuh-uh.

Then Aunt Rukia looked like she was about to faint. Uncle Renji took a deep breath.

Uncle Renji: Kids, I'm going to tell you the story of How Your Dad Met Your Mother.

And so he did. And it didn't take him too long either.

Can I just say SO TOTALLY AWESOME?!

WOW. JUST WOW. I NEVER KNEW THAT MY PARENTS' STORY WAS SO BEAUTIFUL.

Kiyomi loved it as much as I did. Even Sora thought it was totally amazing.

And then I felt really bugged that my dear parents hadn't told us themselves. I get that they are shy sort of people but that's no excuse for not telling us such a wonderful story!

But anyway, after that we watched the whole wedding video and it was so nice. Both my parents looked amazing and they were so happy. Their faces were so red too.

Oh and speaking of my parents, remember when I said that they were so weird? What happened yesterday was a perfect example of that. Well, not really weird but you know that part when they tell you not to do something but then do it themselves? Yeah, that part. So, yesterday was Saturday and I usually sleep in and get up around nine. But I happened to get up early (around seven) and I was hungry, so I went down to the kitchen. I slid the door open to find Dad chasing Mom with a can of whipped cream. Said whipped cream was all over their clothes and the kitchen and they were both giggling like crazy. Then they stared at me in shock with their mouths open and tomato red faces. I'm pretty sure that they were going to say something but I just shut the door and went back to bed.

Pshh. And they tell ME not to get crumbs on the table. Parents, I tell you.

Well, see you later, Diary-san.

P.S.: Ice cream update: Dad's face was purple. Score!

Bye!

.

.

* * *

A/N: Tada! So . . . liked it? Didn't? Please lemme know!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello Everybody!

This little thing hit me out of nowhere. Another one for 'Masaki's Diary Collection'!

Disclaimer: applied

Warning: Crackish

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

Dear Diary,

I've attached my creative writing work and report. Here goes

.

.

.

.

Name: Masaki Kurosaki

Class: 4-1

Assignment: Creative Writing.

.

.

**Last Monday**

**.**

A cat screeched and a plush toy screamed,

This poem isn't something I dreamed.

Seven AM on Monday was a time of worry,

To know what happened, you'll have to read the whole story.

I wore my uniform and sat in front of a heaped plate,

Which is why I decided not to wait.

I had my breakfast and looked about,

After which I heard a familiar shout.

My sister shrieked and wouldn't eat,

And threw a tantrum and fell out of her seat.

She cried and cried until my Mom came running,

That morning, she wasn't even humming.

An agonized yell came from upstairs,

My Dad might have lost a few hairs.

For my brother had come up with something new,

And on Dad's hairbrush, spread a layer of superglue.

Can you imagine that eight-year old's gall?

Because that wasn't the end of it, not at all.

That little brat, that brother of mine,

How could we be related, when the little swine

Decided to completely misuse his head,

To think of a plan and put toothpaste in my bed?

The surprises weren't over yet,

Because Aunt Rangiku had made a bet.

To test my parents' patience and peace,

She had secretly brainwashed a nephew and a niece.

She convinced them to raise this sort of hell.

Oh boy, this was not going to end well.

As expected, my sister messed up

When she gave in and 'fessed up.

And my parents, the loving souls,

Became scarier than ghosts and ghouls,

When they came upon this evil plot

And then the atmosphere became unbearably hot.

Dad said a word he should never say,

And Mom was unusually furious that day.

So about a lot of things, they both yelled and yelled,

From Aunt Rangiku's silliness to how bad Sora smelled.

What happened to the other gamblers, you might ask.

Well, to put it simply, they were taken to task.

Aunt Rukia whacked Uncle Renji's head,

And heard not a word he said.

Although Aunt Yoruichi and Uncle Kisuke grinned away,

They didn't manage to keep Dad's temper at bay.

All present were given Dad's Glare of Doom

,While Mom angrily chased them out with a broom.

And because I was getting late (and because I'm so cool),

I left all of them to deal with it and ran off to school.

.

.

.

Grade: A –

Comments: Overall good work but unrealistic due to overactive imagination.

.

.

.

WHY DON'T THEY BELIEVE ME?!

Anyway, see you later, Diary-san!

P.S.: Dad's face – A special new one! – Magenta!

Bye!

* * *

A/N: That was my attempt at funny poetry. Hope you guys liked it! Lemme know your thoughts! Reviewers get bowls of chocolate cereal, so please review!


End file.
